This ACTG study is a multicenter, phase II, randomized, double-blind trial which evaluated and compared the efficacy, survival, developmental, and growth parameters; and the development of life-threatening and opportunistic infections following 2 doses of ddI therapy in children with symptomatic HIV infection who have developed toxicity to AZT or who demonstrated disease progression while on AZT.